


If I Could Fly

by haszv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, September 11 Attacks, leri stajlinson
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haszv/pseuds/haszv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co zrobisz jeśli wiesz, że dzielą cię minuty od śmierci, a ty stoisz na krawędzi? Jedyna droga ratunku jest odcięta. Zastanów się... O aniołach, które nie potrafią latać lecz skaczą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Ryczałam jak głupia gdy to pisałam. Tragedia 11 września zawsze mnie bardzo poruszała i zapewne będzie. Przepraszam jeśli kogoś doprowadzę do łez. Enjoy x

Louis przyszedł odwiedzić Harrego w jego pracy. Jego narzeczony był zastępcą właściciela i przez jego nieobecność dzisiaj musiał iść do tego ogromnego wieżowca, w którym chłopak nie raz się zgubił. Przekroczył drzwi wejściowe i uśmiechnął się do siedzącej w recepcji blondynki. Kobieta widywała go conajmniej raz w tygodniu i często rozmawiali ze sobą. Jednak nie dziś, Louis nie miał dużo czasu. Wnętrze było urządzone nowocześnie i elegancko. Tomlinsonowi podobał się gust projektanta wnętrz. Surowa szarość i szkło pasowało do wszystkiego. Skierował się do wind, a gdy jedna w końcu przyjechała wcisnął guzik z 36-tką.

Każdemu, kogo kojarzył posyłał promienny uśmiech. Gwiżdżąc, jechał na deskorolce między miejscami pracy i tym samym irytując kilka starszych kobiet. Niektórzy śmiali się z niego lub po prostu kręcili głowami. W końcu dotarł do gabinetu Harrego. Zapukał trzy razy i gdy usłyszał stłumione proszę, wszedł do środka. Głowa Stylesa podniosła się i niemal automatycznie na jego twarzy zagościł wielki uśmiech.

\- Lou! - podszedł do niego i oplótł swoimi ramionami. - Stało się coś?

\- Nie, ale zmieniłeś wystrój. - Louis rozejrzał się i zauważył, że na ścianie są teraz dwa obrazy jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego artysty, a dotychczas czarna sofa zmieniła się na białą. - Lubię tą zmianę.

Cały czas byli do siebie przytuleni i Louis mógł wdychać waniliowy zapach włosów Harrego. To było tak bardzo znajome, przez to czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie. W końcu Harry oderwał się od niego i starszy mógł zobaczyć w co jest ubrany. Czarna koszula była troszkę za duża, ale spodnie garnituru opinały bezbłędnie tyłek zastępcy. Długie włosy Harrego zostały zaczesane do tyłu przez okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze. - jęknął Louis, był ubrany jak dzieciak w za dużym swetrze i czarnych jeansach. Grzywka odejmowała mu lat i ta cholerna deskorolka, która aktualnie znajdowała się na podłodze. - To cię postarza, ale postarza w ten prawidłowy sposób. Wiesz, wydajesz się doroślejszy i bardziej odpowiedzialny.

\- Ty wyglądasz równie dobrze, Lou. - Harry uśmiechnął się na rumieniec Louisa.

Usiedli na nowej sofie i Louis podziwiał widok za oknem. Robił tak zawsze gdy przychodził do budynku, nieprzerwanie od ponad roku. Niebo było tak piękne i czyste. Błękit przypominał mu o basenie. Tak bardzo uwielbiał pływać, nie bez powodu zajął się właśnie tym w życiu. Ten jesienny dzień był wyjątkowo pogodny i ciepły. Gorąco oplatało wszystko, co mogło, swoimi ramionami i to było w porządku, póki nie zaczynało dusić tak bardzo, że piło się szklankę wody co 10 minut.

Ale to było dobre.

Wszystko było idealne i na miejscu. Spojrzał w te zielone jak trawa oczy i po prostu nie przerywał tej chwili. Harry czuł to miłe ciepło. Takie małe, zwyczajne rzeczy sprawiały, że każdy dzień był inny i lepszy. Oczy o głębokości oceanu i kolorze płycizny przesunęły swój cel na usta. Malinowe i pełne usta Harrego, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał przesłanie, bo przycisnął je do tych cienkich i bladych Louisa.

I to było jak wybuch. Eksplozja uczuć kumulowanych przez cały dzień, kolory rozmywał się przed oczami Harrego, a Louisowi zakręciło się w głowie. Oparli się czołami i nagle usłyszeli tak głośny dźwięk zderzenia, że podskoczyli. Szybko wstali na nogi i rozejrzeli się. Louis pierwszy podbiegł do okna i to co zobaczył po prostu sprawiło, że zaczął panikować. Jego oczy natychmiast zaszły się łzami rozmazując widok przed nim. Nie mógł rozróżnić poszczególnych rzeczy, ale błękit nieba przysłoniły czerń, czerwień i pomarańcz.

Wszystko co wcześniej było piękne teraz stało się koszmarem. Uczucia w Louisie były zbyt wielkie i teraz już szlochał z bezsilności, współczucia oraz bólu. Harry po prostu stał i nie mógł się ruszyć. Jedna World Trade Center płonie.

Widzą ludzi, którzy decydują się na skok, inni próbują uciekać. Nic jeszcze się nie zawaliło, ale obaj wiedzą, że jest to bliskie. Nie chcą tego pamiętać, a tym bardziej widzieć. Dym przysłania wszystko i wygląda to jakby demony wychodziły z ognia, zabijając anioły stojące na krawędziach. Louis panikuje, a Harry tylko przytula go i głaszcze po plecach. Szepce jakieś kojące słowa, ale Tomlinson nie słucha.

Obaj czują jak podłoga pod nimi opada i trzęsie się. Dopiero po tym słyszą huk uderzenia. Szyby pękają i teraz Louis już krzyczy przez płacz. Nie wie co robić, panikuje. Harry też płacze i przytula go mocniej. Widzą czarny dym, który otacza wszystko, zabierając dostęp światła słonecznego. Nie próbują nawet uciekać, to coś uderzyło pod nimi, więc jedyna droga ratunku jest zagrodzona. Nie widzą ognia. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że zaraz zostaną przygnieceni przez kilkanaście pięter.

Louis widzi wszystkie najlepsze momenty związane z Harrym, przypomina sobie jego głos. Czuje się obłąkany, gdy ciągnie swoje włosy szlochając. Jest bezradny, tak cholernie bezradny. Miało ich tu nie być. Mieli być w domu - szczęśliwi i bezpieczni. Harry także szlocha, robiąc to co jego narzeczony. Obaj czują niemal fizyczny ból.

Patrzą sobie w oczy i byłoby to romantyczne, gdyby nie owa sytuacja. Louis patrzy na miejsce, w którym kiedyś była szyba. Podchodzą do krawędzi i emocje kumulują się bardziej, gdy widzą, że budynek obok już spada. Jego czubek zahacza o wieżowiec, w którym się znajdują. Płaczą jeszcze bardziej. Ból jest psychiczny i fizyczny. Gardło Louisa ściska się i musi przełknąć ślinę.

\- Kocham cię. - szepce.

\- Ja ciebie też. - odpowiada Harry i pochyla się nad kochankiem.

Ich usta łączą się w momencie, w którym skaczą. Nie słyszą nic, także nic nie widzą. Czują opór powietrza i przestają płakać. Lecą w dół przytuleni, jak małe anioły, które próbowały latania nie ucząc się postaw. W końcu czują uderzenie, a ogromny ból rozchodzi się po ich ciałach. Gdybym umiał latać... myśli Louis. Trwa to tylko sekundę dla obserwatora, ale to dla Tomlinsona wieczność.

×××

Ratownicy przeczesują gruzy w poszukiwaniu żywych. Można powiedzieć, że szukają ciał. Nikt nie wypowiada tego na głos. Słyszą, że pies przydzielony do ich grupy szczeka na kupkę gruzu. Nie ma zbyt ciężkich kawałków, więc podnoszą je w kilka osób. To na co patrzą sprawia, że płaczą i zdejmują kaski w hołdzie. Widzą dwa zmasakrowane ciała, które nadal trzymają się w objęciach.

Oni byli aniołami.

_Ku pamięci wszystkich aniołów, które straciły swoje skrzydła 11 września 2001 roku._


End file.
